


He Knew

by ExpectoPadoughnut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Love, Morning After, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoPadoughnut/pseuds/ExpectoPadoughnut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew damn well what he was doing. He knew damn well who he was breaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knew

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those little snippets into something bigger that I intend to work on...eventually.

Severus rolled over with a sigh, leaving most of the blanket behind him and fixated on a spot near the door. It was there again, that feeling; one of intense loneliness, loathing and lewd longing. He felt disgusting. The man beside him snored loudly – what was his name again? Elwin, Edgar, Connor? Ah, what of it mattered, he thought, as he shifted onto his back. He’d be gone before the sun rose and would leave the young wizard alone and confused upon waking.

 

It had been a decent enough shag, Severus decided, counting the used condoms discarded near the foot of the bed on a rickety old cupboard – four. At least they had thought to protect themselves in the whirl of drunken affection that had led them from their lonely barstools to the young wizard’s bedsit. Now that his drunken haze was lifting and the feelings were stirring, he felt sick thinking of the half empty bed he should be occupying; the one where a pair of warm arms had no doubt waited until ghostly hours to welcome him; the one where no doubt an empty shell of what used to be Remus Lupin had lain in torment.

 

The nameless wizard stirred and Severus felt cool fingers searching near him. He should have feigned sleep then; stilled his breathing as he had been trained all those years before by his master, and snuck away the moment thunderous snores alerted him – but he didn't, as usual. Instead, he rolled to the left where Elwin, Edgar, Connor or whoever he was, obediently surrendered himself with a slimy purr; so unlike Remus’ gentle voice that begged for another kiss, a touch, anything.


End file.
